


the road to a true pack (may include helpless pining, accidental babies and weird shenanigans)

by WinchesterRifleStark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Peter has kids, all Hale siblings Live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterRifleStark/pseuds/WinchesterRifleStark
Summary: when the Alpha pack is bearing down on the Hale pack, Derek knows what he has to do. swallowing his pride, he puts his pack's safety first and Asks the most well known pack for help. the Evernight pack is dangerous, cruel and totally full of soft nerds.





	the road to a true pack (may include helpless pining, accidental babies and weird shenanigans)

**Author's Note:**

> hello readers! this will be my first fanfiction that is not a one shot. if there are certain things that you would like to see happen feel welcome to leave a comment and i'll see what i can do. hope you like it!  
> Cheers, Rifle.

Derek pulled Louis out of the car seat and settled him on is hip, he didn't really want to bring him into a possibly dangerous situation but since the fire if he left him for more than 5 minutes Louis would have a meltdown.

Derek glanced up at the window of the huge house before gathering his courage and walking up the steps. after rapping on the door swiftly he bared his neck as he waited.

"hello, how can i help you" a young Asian girl asked meekly, shifting from foot to foot. Before Derek could reply he felt a force push him back. Acting purely out of instinct he pushed Louis behind him and let his fangs descend. 

"COREY" a sharp voice rang out. Derek watched as a young boy materialised in front of the girl. Stiles then walked into the doorway, the infamous Pack emissary then extended a hand to Derek. he just looked at it warily, he knew very well who this was. Stiles Stilinski is a very powerful spark, he is kind and compassionate but ruthless to those who try to harm his family.

"i promise we mean no harm to you, especially not to your beautiful son" his voice was soothing and musical, Derek didn't bother to correct his assumption that Louis was his son, he stood up carefully and bared his neck again, all the while still keeping Louis in a protective position. "what brings you to beacon" Stiles asked "i'm assuming you need our help"

"if you would be so kind" Derek replied keeping his voice as steady as he could "My pack is in danger, Deucalion's Alpha pack is trying to take the children away because we don't have a trained alpha" even thought Derek was making a conscious effort to maintain calm he knew his hands were shaking as he grabbed his little brother. Not saying anything, Stiles simply moved out of the doorway and gestured for Derek and Louis to enter. Cradling Louis protectively to his chest Derek walked cautiously through the door, making sure to keep his neck bared, Louis whimpered and tucked his head into Derek's neck when he saw the amount of people waiting in the hall. Doing his best to keep his little brother safe, Derek gently moved Louis so that his head wasn't in the way of his neck. A soft noise of Approval was all the answer he got to know that he did the right thing. 

Stiles POV

I could feel the hum of emotions flowing through my pack easily but i could also feel the distress pouring off the pup that the Extremely handsome man was holding. Taking a second to feel out his emotions i could also feel distress and anxiety but the feeling of protectiveness was the strongest, Nodding to Jordan I places a soft hand and the small of Dereks' back, slowly i started guiding him towards the loungeroom as i felt my pack start to leave. 

I grabbed a pitcher of water and some glasses from the counter and set them on the coffee table i then sat down on the opposite side of Derek and Louis with Jordan on my right, Jackson on my left and Lydia sat next to Derek.

" What exactly is it that you want from me"

" I need my pack to be safe, if we fought the alphas we would win. But we would lose many, especially our humans or those too young to fight and i refuse to take that chance"

Leaning back i observed Derek, his demeanor was tense, showing no weakness's except for the pup. i knew that the Alpha pack would immediately see that. And Humans?, that was interesting.

" I am inclined to let you in, but first i need to ask a few questions" 

My answer was just a nod, " so first, you said humans? anything else?"

"3 Humans, Danny, Allison and Chris, we have a were-coyote and a Beta that came back from the dead, repeatedly" Derek deadpanned  
" do you have any problem being in a pack with people who aren't quite human but aren't weres either"  
" No"  
"How many people are in your pack? and what are their names?"  
" 15, Peter, Chris, Allison, Scott, Isaac, Brett, Boyd, Erica, Malia, Danny, Cora, Tyler, Louis, Caiden and me."  
"Fine, they are expected in two days, Sourwolf, and be prepared to learn how to survive in a house full of teenagers, genius's, pranksters, and Supernatural people with whacked out powers" I shot derek a cheeky grin. " Good Luck"


End file.
